Tullaris Dreadbringer
}} Tullaris Dreadbringer is the Chosen of Khaine, Captain of the Har Ganeth Executioners and one of the most murderous war-leaders in the world. So notorious has Tullaris become within the city of Har Ganeth and beyond that the rumour of his presence sets an unassailable fear in his enemies' quivering flesh, and the merest glimpse of his blood-encrusted armour has been known to rout foes from the battlefield. Some Dark Elves recount that Tullaris once had a settlement razed to the ground and its inhabitants butchered simply because he didn't like the name. However, legend tells a darker story: in the midst of an otherwise unremarkable raid, Tullaris suddenly froze on the spot, lips working madly as if in conversation with some unseen party. When Tullaris finally recovered, he ordered the captives brought before him one at a time. Each died a slow and agonised death at Tullaris' hands, the rune of Khaine etched upon their brow and their own whispered name the last sound heard. By nightfall, the village was a charnel ruin that unsettled even the stomachs Tullaris' followers, and it was they who set the place ablaze once their dread master had taken ship elsewhere. History }} Tullaris' destiny was forged long ago. He was but a stripling when the first great sacrifice of Har Ganeth took place but, as he watched the heads of the High Elves bounce down the steps of the great temple, he felt the beckoning of Khaine in his blood. The next day, he leapt up to the sacrificial dais, tore the blade from a guard and slew his first captive, showering himself in his victim's blood. From that point on, his fate was sealed -- he was one of the first inducted into the ranks of the newly-formed Har Ganeth Executioners. Hellebron herself soon took great interest in her talented new disciple, and when the Executioners first formed a bodyguard for the Hag Queen on a journey to Naggarond, she chose Tullaris to lead it. Unlike Malekith, who claims to be Khaine's mortal avatar purely for the accompanying political advantage, Tullaris is the Lord of Murder's true herald. His dreams and waking hours alike are filled by violent whispers that urge him on to ever great acts of slaughter. Little by little, the Witch King has become aware of this unfortunate state of affairs, and knows that a reckoning between himself and the god-touched warrior will one day be necessary. Thus far, Malekith has stayed his hand only out of uncertainty over which of them most rely on Khaine's blessing. Meanwhile, Tullaris has made no attempt to challenge the pretender, simply because the Lord of Murder has not yet commanded him to do so. While he has ever remained Hellebron's loyal servant, Tullaris' first devotion is to Khaine, and Khaine alone. He has slain fellow Executioners without flinching when he has thought them remiss in their dedication or sloppy in their blade work. Even Witch Elves are wary of his anger, and no few Brides of Khaine have found their necks upon Tullaris' chopping block. Under his command, the Executioners of Har Ganeth have partaken in such cold-blooded destruction that they have gained a fearful reputation across the world. They care not that their leader hears voices, so long as the ghostly words guide them to ever greater victories. Wargear * The First Draich - This weapon claimed the first victim during the great sacrifice which lead to the creation of the Executioners and it has thirsted for blood ever since. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 60 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 71 * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (4th Edition) ** : pg. 61 * : Old World Bestiary (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 42 * : Brides of Khaine (Novel) by Graeme Lyon ** : "Prologue" es:Tullaris Portador del Terror Category:Cult of Khaine Category:Dark Elf Characters Category:Har Ganeth Category:D Category:T